Found Out
by Fenrir Draca
Summary: One night, Akefia is found with Seth in his arms by the Pharaoh and Priests. They believe that he is forcing Seth to do something he doesn't want to. But they were wrong. Corruptshipping. Character Death.


The night was nothing new. He stared at the same stars above his head every night. It was almost like a ritual for him. Even when he wasn't sleeping out in the open desert, he would walk out of his hide out when it got dark and stare at the night sky, at least for a few moments.

But tonight he was waiting for someone. It had been happening more and more lately. Waiting for that person. He couldn't even really remember how it had begun, but he didn't really want it to stop. He hoped that it wasn't all a trick. He wasn't sure if he could take that. He would probably break beyond repair if it was.

"Kefi?" a whisper reached him.

He perked up, looking around to spot the priest walking towards him. He grinned, but he soon saw the expression on the other's face and it dropped.

"Seth?"

The priest walked over to him with a very forlorn expression. If he looked closely, he could see tears being held back in his eyes. Watery eyes that only those that knew him and were close to him would be able to spot. "You must go, Akefia. Or they'll find you."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Them! The Pharaoh and other priests. They'll find you. They suspect something. They asked me if you were forcing me to … to …" A sob escaped him.

Akefia wrapped his arms around him. "Shh. Don't worry about them. I won't get—"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM, THIEF!"

His head shot up at the sound of the Pharaoh's voice. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his face settled into a sneer. "Now, why should I do that, Mr. King?"

The Pharaoh stalked closer. "I won't let you take advantage of him. Now, I said take. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Him. Right. NOW!"

Instead, he pulled the priest closer to him, glaring at the Pharaoh and the other priests behind him. "I still see no reason to do so."

Seth was silent. But Akefia didn't expect him to say anything. Even with this affair, they were still on different sides of this little fight, and Seth was still loyal to the Pharaoh. Akefia couldn't fault him for that.

Suddenly, he was surrounded by monsters. He growled, but he was attacked before he could call Diabound. He pushed Seth away from him just as they converged on him.

He tried to fight back, but with only his sicklesword and unable to call his _Ka_ quick enough to defend himself, he was quickly overpowered.

He saw the blast of fire coming towards him, but all he could do was cover his head.

* * *

Seth stood in his normal spot next to the throne. For the past several days, the Pharaoh and other priests had been trying to comfort him, telling him that the thief wouldn't be able to take advantage of him again.

They didn't understand. And they wouldn't. He wouldn't tell them what had really been going on. They would see it as treason against the throne, even if he had never told the thief anything, nor had Akefia asked.

Today, they were going to try and publically execute the tomb robber. The guards had told them that he had woken up this morning and the Pharaoh didn't want to give him a chance to escape.

He steeled his expression as his lover was brought in. Akefia looked disheveled, but he was calm, walking between the guards with no complaint, staring coolly at the Pharaoh.

"Bakura, I see you have finally come to face your crimes," the Pharaoh said. He seemed to be satisfied with the sight of the thief being forced to his knees before him.

Akefia snarled. "I see you still think yourself higher than human."

The Pharaoh ignored him, though the guards hit him. "We will weigh your soul, extract your _Ka_, and publically execute you for your crimes. Mahaad."

The magician bowed to the Pharaoh, then stepped forward. "Tomb Robber Bakura, you are tried on crimes of robbery from the citizens, robbery from the Royal tombs, treason against the throne, multiple homicide of citizens, attempted murder the Pharaoh, and manipulation and rape of one of my fellow priests. How do you plead?"

Akefia snorted. "Why ask? I will be killed either way simply because our dear King doesn't like me."

He was hit again.

"Formalities," Mahaad answered, his face blank. "I can feel evil from your soul. Shada, unlock his _Ka_."

A stone slab was set up while Shada replaced Mahaad, using him Millennium Key to unlock Diabound. When he was done, it was Seth's turn.

He hesitated, but at the sympathetic looks from his colleagues, he stepped forward. He looked at his lover. Saw the soft smile on his face and the understanding in his eyes.

The thief knew he had no choice and he wouldn't hold it against him.

He took a deep breath, then used his Rod to pull Diabound out of Akefia's soul and place him into the slab behind him. The thief cried out as a part of his soul was ripped out.

Seth stared at the slab that depicted the _Ka_ of his lover. Such a strong creature now trapped. Imprisoned within stone. Enslaved to the very person he had been fighting against. Just like his master is now.

"Good!" the Pharaoh boomed, standing up from his throne. "Let's go send this wretched thief to his judgment by the gods."

He led the way outside and to the platform where they publically executed prisoners. The guards dragged Akefia behind them. The thief was still recovering from having his _Ka_ ripped out and barely able to walk on his own, much less at the pace the guards were dragging him at.

People were already gathered outside. The Pharaoh must have sent a messenger ahead when he heard Akefia was awake. They were loud, but it was impossible to tell if they were cheering for the beheading of the King of Thieves or protesting it. Seth knew that many supported the thief, but they also liked the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh stepped to the platform. "People of Kemet! Grand News! We have finally captured the infamous King of Thieves! Now! We are going to send him to his judgment! His fate will be determined by the gods."

Cheers rang out then.

_Bloodthirsty barbarians_, Seth thought.

Mahaad read his crimes once more, over the voices. Once he was finished, the guards dragged Akefia forward and forced him to his knees at the Pharaoh's feet.

The Pharaoh took one of the guards' swords. "Any last words, thief?"

Akefia sneered. "While I'm in paradise with my family, your soul will be eaten."

The Pharaoh smirked. "I doubt it." The blade was brought down on the back of Akefia's neck. Seth had to look away, as he didn't want to see his lover's head rolling around on the ground, nor his lifeless body lying on the ground.

He had to walk away and back to the palace. The cheers made him sick. Even worse, the thought that he would never even see his lover any more. That thought had haunted him for the past several days, even since they started seeing each other.

He felt tears prick at his eyes as he rushed to his room. It was a good thing no one was around; otherwise his reputation would be ruined. He didn't want his real feelings for the thief to get out.

When he finally got to his room, he leaned against the wall, finally letting the tears flow down his cheeks.

Why had this happened to him? He knew it was a horrible idea to start this affair, even more to actually fall for the thief. But it had happened. And now his love was dead, publically murdered in front of a crowd of barbarians.

The fight between Thief King Bakura and the Pharaoh had so many questions and holes in it. It was about the Millennium Items. But even with all his time around both of them, he didn't know the whole story behind it.

But he planned to find out.


End file.
